This invention relates to a wrist watch box for displaying wrist watches to prospective purchasers and for also safely storing them, and more particularly to a wrist watch box which is usable for the alternate display and enclosure of a wrist watch and which is provided with an article holder that may be removably coupled to the base of the box.
Wrist watch packages or boxes constructed to allow the alternate enclosure and display of a wrist watch or the like are known in the art. Such boxes typically include a cover and a base which has essentially the same configuration as the cover, in which the cover is of a slightly larger size so that the base may "nest" within the cover, exposing the access area of the base to establish the display made for the watch box.
Alternatively, the cover and base may be mounted over the base in order to form an essentially fully enclosed package so that the access portion of the base is hidden. This position is desirable for storage and shipping purposes.
Such a wrist watch box assembly further includes a wrist watch holder retained within the base. When the assembly is in the display position, the wrist watch holder may be seen by the observer; when the assembly is in the enclosed position, the watch holder is inaccessible and hidden from view.
Although such wrist watch box assemblies are advantageous, they are still not completely satisfactory in commercial use. In certain prior art configurations, if the wrist watch holder is permanently fixed within the base, it may then be difficult to remove the watch mounted on the holder in order for a sales person to show the watch to a customer. If the wrist watch holder is not fixed to the base, then the watch mounted thereon may easily fall out of or be taken from the interior of the base. This of course creates potential damage or security problems, especially for expensive watches.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a wrist watch box assembly which overcomes the above disadvantages, and is also provided with an improved mechanism for removably coupling the watch holder to the base.